The Son of Dracula
by Get Keen
Summary: If you were to tell Tsukune Aono that he would become a vampire, he would downright laugh at you. Furthermore, if you announced to him that his dad was in fact also a vampire, he'd probably laugh so hard that he'd give himself a heart attack. But, that was the old Tsukune. The human Tsukune. The Tsukune who didn't know the truth. That he was the Son of Dracula.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **First of all, I do not own Rosario to Vampire. This work is merely fanfiction.**

 **Second of all, this story is not going to be sticking to a lot of the more detailed lore or events within either the anime or manga. I kinda had an idea in my head, and went with it so; if you would prefer a fanfiction that revolves strictly around those worlds, I am afraid this may not be the one for you. However, I will definitely do my best to keep all the characters** ** _in_** **character, and will be basing this fanfiction off of the basics of the anime. After all, this wouldn't be a Rosario to Vampire fanfiction otherwise XD**

 **That being said, I hope everyone enjoys the fic!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was finally happening. The boy who, only moments ago, was facing the silver-haired young woman in front of him was now bent double, his chest heaving, and blood spewing from the mouth that agony had cruelly pried open. His female counterpart merely stared at him, her eyes brimming with tears she hadn't known she could shed. This was the most deeply she had ever felt in her life. Ever. And she absolutely _hated it._

Yes, HATE. That was a feeling she was comfortably familiar with and, as she stared at the boy in front of her, she welcomed it. Hate dried her eyes and hardened her heart. What did it matter; the boy she loved was soon to be gone forever. Replaced with a beastly, mindless killing machine. That was what saving him with her blood had done to him. Tsukune Aono was turning into a ghoul. And, although Moka Akashiya could never forgive herself for that, she could certainly place her anger towards herself on another being. Namely the ghoul that was now taking his place and that would rob her of the only man she had ever loved…she would never forgive _it_ for that!

With these anguished and desperate thoughts running through her mind the young woman felt her vampiric power suddenly rush through her veins and felt her eyes heat up as they pulsed a brilliant crimson. Her glowing red gaze took in the sight before her: she could no longer see the boy kneeling in front of her, as he had almost totally been covered by a whirling tornado of large bats. She scoffed, her despair having given way to cold, calculating cruelty. _They were concealing his body growing and turning the deepest black, the ugly featherless wings sprouting from between his shoulder blades, the fact that his hair has most likely all fallen out by now,_ Moka thought, a twinge of pain tugging at her heart again. She looked down at her chest angrily, as if she felt betrayed by her life-sustaining organ. _No. That thing is not Tsukune. It is what has_ devoured _everything Tsukune has ever been. And for that, it deserves to die._

The bats had stopped whirling now and had stuck themselves onto Tsukune's still hunched over body, moulding themselves to his somewhat enlarged figure. Moka, in her cold rage, did not notice the unusual lack of wing shapes that should have been sprouting from the ghoul's back and instead took a few, mechanical steps towards what she now believed to be the beast. Her silver hair whipped in the harsh, supernatural wind that had been created by the boy's transformation as she crouched into a fighting stance. She was going to kill this _thing_ before it ever had the chance to ruin her beloved Tsukune's memory.

With his picture in her mind, Moka felt hot tears blur her vision once more, but this time she did not care about them. Instead, she used them to fuel her hate and as she raised her powerful right leg to deliver her death blow, she shrieked out her famous catch-phrase.

 **"** **It's time you learned your place!"**

But, as she swung her foot down towards the still encased beasts' head, a strong hand darted out from underneath the bat blanket, sending a few of the creatures fluttering away, and caught it. Moka fell unceremoniously to the ground, her balance thrown off by this unexpected resistance, and her white head snapped up to stare at the arm still gripping her foot.

It was lean and toned as she had expected, but the cruel talons and hideous black, scaly skin were nowhere to be seen. Instead, the arm was as smooth as human skin, if significantly paler; and the fingernails were short and manicured. The vampire felt her mouth drop open at this realisation, and as movement from below the mass of bats sent them scattering, she could not help but gasp aloud.

The flurry of leathery wings leaving the area revealed Tsukune to the young woman who was still sprawled on the floor, but he was not the ghoul that Moka had been expecting. Far from it.

Silver hair, a shade darker than the vampire in front of him, framed a pale, porcelain face whose calmness was broken by the two beams of vermillion that were Tsukune's eyes. His face looked older somehow, and less innocent, as Moka always did when she changed to her vampire form. His shirtless body was definitely not that of a teenager's, at any rate. The cold, hard expression on the man's face was so unlike the kind, compassionate nature of the boy she had come to know, that she almost grew afraid. But then, he did something that was so unmistakably Tsukune, Moka almost laughed and cried at the same time, in her relief. At the sight of his own hand around the girl's ankle and then Moka herself sprawled defencelessly on the cobblestone, staring at him in shock; Tsukune began apologising profusely while he abruptly dropped her foot as if it had burned him. He straightened up and looked down at the ground, solemn and quiet.

Although Moka new it to be impossible, she dared to believe that what she saw before her was true when she reached out and touched his cool cheek, making the situation all too real for her. An incident like this had never once occurred in vampire history. Moka, instead of turning Tsukune into a ghoul with her blood, had created an S-Class Super Monster. A vampire.

 **"** **A vampire, not a ghoul. My, my this is very interesting indeed."** Although the strikingly handsome vampire man in front of her was indeed Tsukune, he was a little different from how he had been before, as a human. Moka marked this as she lifted her mug of tea to her lips and blew curls of steam in the newest vampire's direction, listening to his words. They were sitting in Moka's bedroom, nursing their own steaming beverages, Tsukune's now being just a little redder than he previously would have liked. Now though as he sipped his own drink, the wine red colour staining his full bottom lip, his pink tongue slipped out and elegantly removed the tell-tale mark. As he did so, the silver-haired Moka could see a new fang peep out from underneath his upper lip and shivered unwillingly. The equally silver-haired Tsukune eyed her and smirked, as if he was amused by this unintentional display. Truthfully, and it killed Moka to admit it but it was true nonetheless, this Tsukune intimidated her slightly. The monster energy he was giving off right now was more than she could have ever hoped to have been able to achieve, and he wasn't even _trying._

 _Could my blood really have been that potent?_ She thought to herself. _There is no other feasible reason…But, I may have to ask father about this entire affair. Eventually_.

Studying him closer than this Inner Moka had ever cared to before, she noticed that Tsukune was also more confident. The air he gave off was that of superiority, and it was as if one should be thankful he was even taking part in a simple conversation. She did not think he was doing it deliberately though; it was more as if that was his natural state of being. He just seemed so _comfortable_ within himself, unlike he had ever been before.

 **"** **Am I that good-looking, Moka, that I deserve so much of your so sought-after attention?"** Inner Moka gulped and looked away, something she had never before done in her life, and twirled a strand of her long hair shyly, also something she had never done before. While Tsukune was cute and gentle before, Moka had to acknowledge the fact that in his new state, he was drop-dead gorgeous. Not to mention the raw magnetism that was rolling off of him in waves. The vampire girl felt somewhat bittersweet about the fact that he had managed to find a shirt to put on.

Tsukune got up abruptly, startling Moka, but quickly crossed the room and apologised as he sat down next to her on her bed, **"I am very sorry for scaring you, my darling, but I am still getting used to my heightened – well, everything."** He gave her a genuine smile then and Moka relaxed visibly.

 **"** **My darling?"** She repeated, the term didn't sound extremely unpleasant to her ears. His smile grew ever so slightly as he nodded.

 **"** **Of course. Nothing has changed, Moka, since I confessed my love to you. I merely thought I would never get to say it again."** And his blood stained eyes validated every word.

Moka felt that if she could blush, at this moment her cheeks would be a colour to rival her own eyes. But, for some reason, she did not mind.

 **"** **Alright Tsukune. But I must tell you something first…"** If he was worried at these words, the new vampire did not show it in the slightest, he waited patiently for her to continue. She did not disappoint.

 **"…** **I love you too, Tsukune."**

He gave her a magnificent smile, both of his fangs gleaming in the room's single overhead light, and Moka was momentarily dazzled. Without another word, Tsukune enveloped her in a warm embrace, pressing her to his firm, muscled chest. It was not of sexual intention in any way, but she could feel the strength of his love for her in the way his arms curled protectively over her back, the way her head fit so perfectly into the hollow created by his collarbone, the way…

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain in the side of her neck and she cried aloud. Pulling back abruptly, Tsukune looked the surprise written all over her face. A single, red line traced its way down to his chin from a corner of his mouth and as he wiped it away with a finger, he gave the stunned Moka an impish grin.

 **"** **Please accept my apology once more, Moka, my love. I did not intend for that to happen at all, but you smelled far too delicious to resist."**

He licked his finger clean.

Tsukune felt powerful, capable, like he could finally grant his girls the protection he'd longed to give them ever since he had arrived at Yokai Academy. He thought he would miss being human, but then again, he was expecting to become a mindless killing-machine. As he walked along the path back to the boy's dormitory, the waxing moon stark against the maroon sky, he attempted to analyse his feelings about his new state. It could not be reversed, and honestly, he didn't think he wanted it to be. He saw the way Inner Moka had looked at him tonight. She, of all people, had actually been _flustered._ And by his presence. A small smile crept onto his lips as he pictured the scene again and he walked through the front door of the large, gothic building.

The smile fell away though at the thought of the complications that came with his now being a vampire. He would need a seal of some kind to comply with the school rules, and mask his now true form. Moka had suggested asking her father, the renowned Issa, one of the three dark lords and the vampire who had made her own rosary. Tsukune had nodded his agreement, that would be the best possible plan of action, but they would only be able to see Issa on winter break, and that was not for three weeks. He needed a temporary fix.

He sighed. _No doubt the Director will be wanting to see me anyway if I walk around just like this tomorrow. So, when he does, I could ask him what might possibly work._

He sighed again, now having reached his room on the third floor. Entering, Tsukune Aono pulled off his shirt and threw himself onto his single bed. He stared up at the ceiling and gave a little, disbelieving chuckle. When his parents had told him about the flyer for the school his father, Koji Aono, had picked off of the street, he could never have dreamed it would eventually lead him to become a silver-haired, red-eyed, super-powered _vampire._

The next morning Tsukune took a deep breath before exiting his room. To his own surprise, he did not feel as nervous about walking around in his true form as he thought he was going to be.

 _Becoming what I am must have changed me more than just physically._ He knew this was true. He felt more at ease with himself than he had felt in ages. And, to make matters even better, he was turning the heads of the students around him and causing whispers to ripple along the corridors.

"Is that guy _really_ a vampire?"

"He must be! Look at that silver hair, and red eyes!"

"He's a legendary, S-Class _super-monster!_ "

It felt good. Better than good. It was something Tsukune hadn't known he had longed for until now. Recognition. To be acknowledged not as worthless and weak, but as someone to be respected for both his physical strength and strength of will. He had always had the latter, but the combination of the two was so dizzyingly intoxicating that Tsukune almost felt drunk off of ecstasy.

A glimmer of pink suddenly caught his eye, and Tsukune's thoughts were abruptly interrupted. He turned his head to look at the end of the hallway where the Moka he had first met, Outer Moka, was entering the homeroom they shared. A large group of girls immediately in front of him thought that it was them he was staring so intently at, and collectively fainted. As if he had never seen them, he walked straight past the pile of happily unconscious bodies and headed straight towards the door that had just closed between him and his now confirmed girlfriend. Confirmed between him and Inner Moka, at any rate.

The boys, who had also been fawning over him, rushed over to the girls to help them up. A guy has to have his chance after all.

Tsukune paused outside the homeroom door. His senses (that were now heightened one hundredfold) had been relatively easy to manage, so much so in fact that he surprised himself at how quickly he had adapted to his new self. He now used this fact to listen in on what was happening on the other side of the door.

"Have you seen the new guy?" Kurumu's loud voice rang out. "Apparently he's already taken over the position as the hottest guy in school."

" _What?!"_ An indignant, child-like voice rang out. Tsukune smiled as he recognised it to be Yukari, his little witch friend. "No way is he hotter than _my_ Tsukune!"

"Hey!" Kurumu shouted again, "He is _my destined one,_ so don't go getting any ideas in that childish little head of yours!"

"Tsukune will be my husband one day, not yours." A somewhat deadpan voice could be heard under the shrieks of the two fighting girls, and Tsukune chuckled. Misore would never change; she was a snow woman after all. Hearing them squabble over him however, made Tsukune feel a little guilty. He and Moka would have to tell them that he had made his decision. He refused to lead them on under any circumstances. He cared about them too much; he could never be so cruel to his girls.

Speaking of which, Moka's was the only voice he had not heard up until now. He wondered why. Only he and the Mokas had known about his changing into a ghoul; well would have been change anyway; but they are both aware of everything going on when the other is in control.

So Outer Moka surely knows that he did not turn into a ghoul after all?

As if to answer his question, he could hear a quiet sniffle on the other side of the door. _Moka,_ he thought, a pang of pain stabbing at his heart. He couldn't stand it when she cried.

"He's gone," He could hear her say softly, "And it's all my fault." Tsukune didn't think his face could pale any further than it had already, but he certainly felt the blood drain away from it. _Outer Moka doesn't remember what happened last night. I can't let her believe Inner Moka killed me. I have to tell her,_ looking down at his white hands he realised that he had to do more than only that, _I have to tell_ all _of them the truth. About the whole ghoul thing…the vampire that I am now…everything._

Tsukune took a deep breath and clenched his fists, it was now or never. And with that he threw the sliding door open and marched into his homeroom, ready to show the girls who he was now.

Kurumu turned away from their regular, morning cat fight the moment she heard the door open behind them. It could only have been her one true love, her destined one, who had just entered.

"Tsukune!" She hurried over to the figure who was purposefully marching towards Tsukune's desk, and attempted to shove his face into her ample bosom. But something was not quite right, this person was too tall for her breasts to reach. Kurumu, whose eyes had been shut tight with joy, opened them now and looked up at the young man she was actually rubbing her chest against.

Bright red eyes glared down at her and she let out a banshee shriek and hurriedly backed away.

"I – I – I… I AM SO SORRY MR VAMPIRE, SIR. I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN. WELL, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TOO…AH! NO! FORGET I SAID ANYTHING, I PROMISE I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! I - "

Kurumu babbled her apologies and bobbed up and down in a frantic curtsey as Tsukune looked on in astonishment. Did she really not recognise him?

Yukari and Misore, who had continued the squabble in Kurumu's absence, now looked to her in irritation.

"Do you mind Kurumu? We have enough going on here without your stupid ramblings! What are you even doing anyway, you big cow?" Yukari's harsh words never used to bother Tsukune before today, she had called Kurumu much worse in the time that they had all known each other. But right now, for whatever reason, it offended Tsukune's nobleness and he felt the need to stand up for his friend.

"Do not speak to her like that," he said quietly, but firmly. His voice had even dropped in pitch to fit his new appearance, apparently.

"And just who do you think _you_ are mister?!" Yukari turned, with fire in her eyes. But, when she saw Tsukune standing there, the flames immediately died down, and fear took their place. With all the noise now having also fizzled out, all of the students in the room became aware of the almost tangible monster energy that pulsed through the room. None of them had ever felt a reading as strong as that of the mysterious new student before. And when they turned, they saw why.

A young man stood at the back of the classroom, a scowl on his pale face, his silver-hair wafting in the ceiling-fan's breeze, and his red eyes radiating power. Everyone trembled in their seats. Not even the transformed Moka, whom they all knew of and almost worshipped, had an energy signature like this new student's. Who _was_ he? No one was brave enough to ask.

Tsukune stared every one of the students down until they grew uncomfortable and turned back to the front, attempting to continue with the conversations they had been enjoying before; and when there was some semblance of normality in the classroom, he attempted to talk to his girls again.

But Yukari interrupted him before he could even begin, "Waahh!" Much to his dismay, the little girl, four years young for her grade, began to bawl her eyes out. "I'm sorry mister mysterious vampire, I didn't mean it!" He reached out a hand to comfort her, but Moka immediately tugged the little girl into her arms protectively. Tsukune drew his arm back as if he had been burned, while Moka looked at him pleadingly.

"I am sure you meant well, sir. But please, let me calm her. I am quite certain that you will only make her more upset. You can talk to her afterwards, if that is okay?" Moka smiled wanly up at him, her pink hair framing her beautiful face and Tsukune nodded solemnly. Not one of his friends recognised him and - to make things worse - they were _afraid_ of him. _Not for long. They will have to recognise me at some point._

But he didn't say anything and simply put his bag next to his desk, sitting down in his usual seat. Misore eyed him warily, "I am afraid that seat is reserved for someone else."

Tsukune looked at her glumly, but did not say anything. At the front of the classroom the group's homeroom teacher, a woman reminiscent of a docile house cat, entered and attempted to quiet the buzzing classroom. She began taking register and, one by one, the students stopped talking to respond to their names.

"I know you vampires are superior to us, but that still doesn't give you the right to take another monster's seat without asking." Tsukune's eyes widened as he heard some semblance of anger bubble up in the snow woman's voice. This was the first time he had ever heard a trace of emotion when she spoke. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and was about to reply, when he heard his name called.

"Aono Tsukune?" A meowing voice rang out from the front of the room.

 **"** **Present,"** he replied without thinking.

For the second time in the space of a few minutes, the entire class was staring at him in astonishment. Even the cat-like woman behind the teacher's desk felt her mouth fall open as she gaped at the student claiming to be Tsukune Aono.

Tsukune himself felt the rainbow gaze of his girls hot on his back, but he straightened himself up and smirked confidently. _Where is all this arrogance coming from?_ But as quickly as the thought had come to him, he dismissed it. He decided not to question his new found poise any more. It was part of his character now, and he was going to use it to his advantage.

 **"** **I am sorry, sensei. My seal broke you see, and I fully intend to speak to the Director during the course of today on the topic of getting a temporary one,"** he gave the teacher a charming smile, and she went as red as the can of tomato juice Moka had on her desk. Flustered, she nodded her head spastically and swiftly moved on with the rest of the roll-call.

Tsukune turned his head to look at Moka, who had an unreadable expression on her face. Yukari, who was still sitting on her lap, had eyes as big as saucers; while Misore and Kurumu simply gaped at him, a blueberry flavoured lollipop lying forgotten on the tiled floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tsukune emerged from the boys' bathroom, wiping his damp face with a shirt sleeve. The first thing he saw as he lowered his arm was a very red-faced Moka Akashiya and he stepped back, startled.

"How _dare_ you?!" She yelled and started pounding her fists into the taller boy's chest, "You can't just claim someone's identity! It's so disrespectful! Especially to my Tsukune…" she trailed off and collapsed into uncontrollable sobs onto what she did not know was _her Tsukune's_ shirt.

The vampire in question looked down at her quivering figure sadly, and rested a strong hand on the back of her head, stroking her pastel pink hair.

 **"** **Oh, Moka. Please try to look underneath my new exterior. I promise you, it's** ** _me_** **, Tsukune."** Moka either didn't hear him, or chose not to listen to what he was saying, so he tried again.

 **"** **I turned into a vampire…instead of a ghoul."** At the mention of the word she had hated ever since she could remember, Moka's face whipped upwards to face Tsukune's.

"H-how did you -?" She began, but could not complete her thought.

 **"** **Because it's** ** _me._** **"** He tried to dial down the permanent intensity in his vermillion eyes as he looked at her pleadingly. For the first time since his unexpected arrival, the girl really _looked_ at the vampire in front of her. Slowly, she found she could strip his imposing presence away and, underneath the terrifying gaze, she could see some of the old compassion and gentleness she had first come to recognise in her beloved's eyes.

"Ts- _Tsukune?!"_ She let out an almost inhuman shriek that echoed down the corridors, while Tsukune could only smile at her weakly.

 **"** **That's what I've been trying to tell you,"** his soft voice contrasted with her yell, which was still reverberating around them.

Before Moka could open her mouth to reply, the intercom above their heads fizzed to life: _Please would Aono Tsukune report to the Director's office. Immediately._

The young vampire in question gave Moka a resigned smile and shrugged his shoulders. He had been expecting this. The girl reached up and clasped her hands around his neck; but instead of an affectionate goodbye kiss, she pulled his head down to her lips.

"Do _not_ tell any of the others the truth," she hissed, but the next words she spoke more gently, "It would kill them to know that you really are a vampire. That you and I really _are_ meant for each other." She pulled away and her big, soulful eyes seemed to gaze into his very soul.

 **"** **They will have to know eventually,"** he replied solemnly. He was _not_ going to string them on with false hope.

"And they will…This is all just, so sudden. You can tell them after you get used to the new you. Please."

Tsukune nodded solemnly and bent down to give Moka a kiss on the cheek. But she turned away and, while she hurried back to class, the new vampire was left feeling stranded in the hallway.

 _After I get used to the new me._

Well, that may not take as much time as Moka would like to think. Tsukune sat deep in thought in a cushioned, mahogany chair on the opposite side of the Director's heavy, wooden desk.

Why did she want to keep his new state a secret? Surely she would have wanted the two of them to be 'official' as soon as possible? Or maybe, she simply enjoyed having a secret that only the two of them shared.

"Mr Aono, thank you for coming in so soon," the Director had been watching the new vampire, and his musings, with amusement and the corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile.

 **"** **Of course, Director. I knew you would be calling me in as soon as my presence was felt. Or my aura, if you will,"** the boy was so different to how he had been upon arrival. But then again, that was to be expected with his recent 'awakening'. The confidence that just bordered on arrogance suited him well, maybe more so than he would have thought.

The Director could sense the boy's slight confusion at his unexpected thriving in this new state and the smile underneath those eerie white eyes grew more genuine. The blood that already ran through the young vampire's veins ensured that he would never have turned into a ghoul upon Moka Akashiya's uncouth blood transfusion.

The introduction of another clan of vampire blood to his system merely brought to the surface what had been unknowingly sealed before his birth.

For you see Tsukune Aono, although he may have thought it, was never a human in the first place. Something the Director had marked with great interest. The school head was unable to tell just what type of monster the boy was, as that magic seemed to have been sealed in the generation prior to his own.

And so, the monster headmaster was pleasantly surprised to find out that the boy had been a member of the S-Class all along.

Yes, pleasantly surprised indeed. For this meant that there was a whole other royal vampire family out there that no one had any idea even existed.

 **"** **So you're saying there is nothing you can do about a temporary seal?"** Tsukune voiced his dismay to the school's Director, new venom providing the undertone for his hissed words. The eerie-eyed "man" shook his head with mock sorrow, only serving to heighten the foreign emotions tumbling within Tsukune's vampiric heart at the moment.

How dare this man challenge _him_ , an S-Class Super-Monster?

 _Woah there, Tsukune,_ he mentally scolded to himself, shocked at the arrogant train his thoughts had so easily boarded, _what the hell are you thinking? You have no right to be so arrogant. Reason One: it is extremely unbecoming and not in your nature, and Reason Two: you have only just become a vampire. It's not like you're Dracula himself or something!_

The Director simply watched the boy as he wrestled with the tendencies of his new character with an amused, but not unkind, grin on his face. This was indeed going to be an extremely interesting turn of events, one that he may even be curious enough to take part in himself. The boy's parents would certainly have to be looked into. Judging by the immense amount of Youki the boy was giving off on his _first day_ as a supernatural being, the headmaster was forced to reconsider his initial classification of Tsukune Aono. This young one's demonic aura surpassed that of an ordinary S-Class vampire.

The white-pupiled monster realised with a surprised blink that Aono's aura was denser, and even more fear-invoking than that of one of his fellow dark lord's. The one and only Issa Shuzen, the vampire that also happened to be Moka Akashiya's father. _But how on earth could that be possible?_

 _Just who_ is _this boy?_

Koji Aono heaved a world-weary sigh, something he seemed to be getting into the habit of lately. He glared at his watch with a deep seething contempt, something that anyone who knew the man would have thought him incapable of feeling, so bright and sunny was his usual demeanour. His son was no different.

Koji's friends from work would often comment on how the apple didn't fall far from the tree when they saw father and son in each other's company. Another thing that was a popular topic of conversation in the office was how Koji was the only one anyone had ever met who could make anti-aging products work.

When this particular subject came up, Mr Aono would laugh good-naturedly and then swiftly steer the water-cooler chats into a not even remotely similar direction.

"The man looks as if he's in his late-twenties, and yet he has a teenaged son!"

"Yeah! Surely he must be nearer to forty than thirty!"

The chats always re-navigated themselves when Koji had left, their participants believing that he couldn't hear them. He was seven doors down the corridor after all, and they always kept their voices low.

Koji could hear them loud and clear though. He always could.

 _Even with this damn seal_.

He scowled at his watch again, baring his teeth at it in a vicious, but silent, snarl. The seal that prevented Koji Aono from accessing his true abilities ticked away contentedly, as if its creator had not made a misery out of this seemingly normal human man's life.

 _Well,_ he thought to himself, _I suppose I did deserve it. But still, that bitch witch died decades ago, so WHY DOES IT STILL WORK?_

Even more unfair, Koji had felt on numerous occasions, was that it somehow managed to suppress his son's true nature as well. He slammed his fist onto his desk, earning a strange look from an intern who happened to walk past his office door at the wrong moment.

 _That remains unforgivable!_ He bit on the inside of his cheek in frustration, so hard that he actually drew blood.

The sealed man froze for a moment, at the all too familiar tang of the liquid on his tongue, but then relaxed and closed his eyes in contentment. It had been _so long,_ and, even if the thick substance belonged to him, it was still delicious.

He mentally cursed the witch that had sealed his true self away as he swallowed the small trickle of blood that had excited the inside of his mouth, but then felt guilty on a few moments later.

He wouldn't have met his lovely wife if it wasn't for the 'bitch witch' as he had so eloquently put it. And, he doubted the fact that the human woman would have married him if she had known what he was. Or who he was.

Koji Aono has been known by many names, all of them capable of striking fear into the hearts of humans and monsters alike. It was pitiful that the most powerful vampire to ever exist had been defeated and sealed for an agonising few centuries by a mere water witch. Her seal was as dynamic as the fluid that had birthed her, and changed continuously to suit each culture the man lived through.

Irony took a physical form in the fact that the name that she had known him by had been Koji's favourite. A small smirk broke through the anger he was wallowing in as he whispered it, the old language rolling off his tongue with ease:

" _Dracula._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm home, beloved," Koji called out as he shut the front door behind him, exchanging the icy, winter air for the comforting warmth of his home. He shrugged off his coat as he listened for an answer from his wife, Akane. Although he had adapted quite well to the newest culture he had become a part of (after living so long, one is required to do so often), Dracula could never really let go of that particular term of endearment.

"Darling!" An excited squeal came from the kitchen where a clanging of pots and pans suddenly halted at the sound of Koji's daily greeting. A petite figure with shoulder-length chestnut hair scurried into view and Koji opened his arms wide, inviting his lover in for an embrace. He had barely closed his arms around her when she started off like a machine gun, firing rounds and rounds of words into her assaulted husband's ears.

"Woah honey, slow down there," he let out a booming laugh at his wife's antics, "In a language I can understand please!"

With a sheepish grin, Akane took a deep breath and started again, "Tsukune's here, Koji!"

The sealed vampire's eyes widened at this revelation. Break for Youkai Academy wasn't for another three weeks, so why was his son home so early? His expression darkened at the thought that something had happened to his beloved boy. He didn't have time to ruminate on that disturbing possibility however, because Akane was still going like a spitfire.

"…has changed to much Koji! He dyed his hair, and has gotten so muscular! He looks so handsome!" Akane's eyes lit up with pride as she talked about her son's new appearance. It was shallow yes, but every mother wants her child to be attractive, so they not?

"Wait, what did you say?" Koji didn't think he'd heard his wife correctly.

"He looks so handsome?" Akane was puzzled.

"No, before that."

"He dyed his hair?"

Koji smirked, apparently he had heard right, "Yeah. What colour did he dye it, beloved?"

Akane had a wistful look in her eyes, "Pure, snowy white, Koji. I didn't expect it, but he looks so much more like you, somehow!"

Koji snorted with laughter, if what had happened to his son was what he _thought_ had happened, it wouldn't be surprising at all that he looked more like him. Although, it begs the question, _who_?

Who was the lucky vampire that somehow managed to awake the dormant son of Dracula?

"Son?" Koji rapped his knuckles on his son's bedroom door with uncharacteristic softness.

 **"** **Come in, dad."** Came the unfamiliar voice in reply. Koji grinned from ear to ear, a classic Cheshire Cat smirk, at the tone his son's voice had taken on.

 _I legitimately cannot believe that this has happened. I can't believe my_ Tsukune _has finally awoken. I didn't think it would ever be possible. Oh my dear boy, what a wonderful turn of events._

He wiped away an imaginary tear, although the fatherly pride he felt was one hundred percent real, as he slowly opened the door to his son's room. He wanted to heighten the suspense for himself.

Tsukune was sitting at his desk, his white head in his hands and looking utterly dispirited.

 _Ah. He must have come home to tell us that he is no longer human,_ Koji deduced expertly, _It seems as if he chickened out when it came to Akane._

The sealed vampire suppressed a chuckle. Now was not the time, especially seeing as the boy was so obviously conflicted.

Well, like the good father he was, Dracula decided to play along and wait until his son was ready to tell him the truth himself. He wouldn't push him.

Tsukune's father eased himself onto his son's bed and looked at the boy, who had his back to him, expectantly. The new vampire could feel Koji's eyes burning holes into his back as he waited for an explanation about his new appearance.

The teen licked his lips, but his tongue was dry with nervousness and did not help one bit. It ran over his fangs however, and he shuddered involuntarily at the harsh reminder of why the Director had made him return home.

He was going to tell his parents the truth. But how would they react? Would they disown him? Accept him? Turn him in to the authorities?

Tsukune shook his head to clear it of such unwanted thoughts and heard his father clear his throat behind him.

With a deep sigh, the vampire teen swivelled around on his desk chair and looked at the man who had raised him through the cheap contact lenses the Director had given him for the purpose of this trip.

He couldn't deny that he indeed looked more like his father after his transformation, which didn't make much sense at all. His father was a handsome man though, and Tsukune certainly wasn't complaining at his sudden increased resemblance for that fact.

"Well son, you have certainly changed since I last saw you," a twinkle of mirth could be seen in Koji's eye, but Tsukune didn't notice it. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

 _If only you knew dad._

He cleared his throat awkwardly, " **Uh, y-yeah. I guess…Listen dad, there is something I have to tell you…"**

Tsukune trailed off and put his face in his hands again.

Koji suppressed the urge to groan. His son was so unnecessarily nervous!

He knew he'd resolved not to push him, but how about a little nudge in the right direction?

"Take off the contact lenses, Tsukune," the man said, gently.

 _Huh?_ Tsukune was taken aback. _How did he -?_

"Come on, son. It's alright," Koji smiled encouragingly at his son.

 _This was certainly unexpected,_ Tsukune thought as he warily removed the lenses from his irises. He winced as he heard the gasp his father let out and quickly ducked his head, holding up both hands as if to protect himself from whatever came next.

"My, my Tsukune. Positively reptilian," Koji cackled at his lame, inside joke, while Tsukune merely looked up to stare at his father in shock.

Of all the reactions…this was certainly one he had not banked on.

"Who was it that turned you, son?" Koji inquired.

 _Uh oh, so much for a little nudge. I have to learn to keep my big mouth shut. Ah well, too late now. May as well carry on…_ Koji shrugged as his thoughts reached a conclusion that he was not necessarily unhappy with. He needed to know this information after all, both as a father, and as the king of all vampires. For, when he returned, and retrieved his true form, he needed to know who exactly the major players were in the vampire world.

 **"** **T-turned me?"** Tsukune could not believe his ears.

"You know," Koji sighed as if he was mildly irritated with his son's slowness, "Into a vampire?"

Tsukune's jaw dropped, exposing his elongated canines much to his enthusiastic father's delight.

"Wow, boy! Those are certainly impressive," he reached out with his strong arms and pulled Tsukune's chair closer to the end of the bed he was sitting on. He leaned in close and admired his son's fangs appraisingly. When he pulled away from the boy he gave him an impish grin, making him look even younger than he already did.

"I'm not making you hungry am I?" Koji giggled like a schoolboy, while his son recoiled from him as if he had been burned.

 **"** **Dad?! What the hell? How do you know so much!?"** Poor Tsukune had no idea what was going on. Here he was, supposed to be revealing an important secret to his father, when his father actually seemed to know more about the subject than he did himself! It seemed as if the tables had turned.

 **"** **Father, what are you not telling me?"** Tsukune scowled as he pushed his chair further away from his apparently insane parent.

"Aww, enough with the scary vampire face son. It's not gonna work on me, seeing as I _invented_ it," Koji grinned triumphantly at the floored expression on his son's pale face.

It wasn't exactly how he planned telling Tsukune who he really was, but hey, now was as good a time as any, right?

 **"** **Wha-what are you saying dad?"** all traces of Tsukune's 'scary vampire face' were gone. In its place was a look of utter confusion, and – Tsukune would admit – mild terror.

Koji sighed, aware of how quickly this was all happening for his poor boy. He gestured for the younger vampire to sit beside him on the narrow bed. After a moment's hesitation, and then another moment of mentally berating himself for being afraid of his own father, Koji's son sat beside him.

The infamous vampire put a sturdy arm around his son's shoulders and looked down at him, right in his cat-like, vermillion eyes.

"Son. I am going to tell you something that will shock you. It may even terrify you, but I want you to remember that, no matter what, I am still your dad. That weird guy with the great sense of humour who taught you to ride a bike, and creepily watched you sleep at night," Tsukune let out a snort of laughter at this, "And vowed to protect you with his life the day you came into the world."

 **"** **Where is this going dad?"** Tsukune's brief smile fell from his face, and a look of worry dominated his crimson eyes.

"Okay," Koji sighed, "I'm just gonna come right out with it."

"Tsukune, your dad is also considered to be a 'dad' to many other people."

 **"** **WHAT?!"** Tsukune bellowed, making his father jump, **"You mean like you've been married before?! I have half-brothers and sisters?! Just how many are you referring to when you say 'many'?"**

It was Koji's turn to snort with laughter when he realised just how tightly his son had grabbed hold onto the wrong end of the stick.

"NO! No, of course not, son! If only it could be as simple as that," Koji grimaced as his son glowered at him, unimpressed.

Koji continued nevertheless, "What I _mean,_ is that a lot of people consider me their father. A whole race in fact."

Tsukune gasped at his father's words, immediately catching on to his drift. He stood up from the bed swiftly, his father getting up as well.

"You always were a very smart boy, Tsukune," Koji grinned happily as he realised his son had an idea of what he was about to say.

"Welp, here goes," Koji cracked his neck from side to side as if getting ready for a fight, "You, Tsukune my boy, are the son of the very proud, Dracula."

Tsukune continued to stare at his father in disbelief, something he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes, as his father grinned back at him, clearly extremely pleased with himself. Koji rocked back and forth on his heels, like an excited child, as he waited for his son to say something.

The newly revealed Dracula had told his son everything: about his seal, about how there was no known way to break it, about some of his less bloody escapades in the 'Good Ole Days'. Now, he eagerly awaited his son's response to such tales, but the poor boy was dumbfounded. Never in a million years would he have expected this, and from his own _father_ no less.

In light of this new information, he tried to recall how vampires addressed the most powerful of their kind, something he had learned in a passing conversation with Moka.

When he remembered, he gulped and began hesitantly, **"My lord, I –".**

"Woah woah woah, wait just a second there, son," Koji interrupted with a frown, "There is no need to address me like that. I am your _father;_ your old man," he winked at his son, who immediately felt a massive weight lifted off his chest.

He was being ridiculous! This was his dad and, Dracula or not, he loved him and trusted him with his life. He was still the same person he had always known him to be, he was just…not actually human.

 **"** **Right, sorry, dad** , **"** Tsukune returned a toned down, but genuine, version of his father's beaming grin. And then suddenly, a thought struck him.

 **"** **Dad!"**

The urgency in his son's voice surprised Koji to no end and his expression immediately transformed from one of amusement to sombreness.

"What is it, Tsukune?" The (much) older man gave his son his full attention.

 **"** **I was given a seal before I turned, because everyone thought that the blood of the vampire who turned me would make me a ghoul, rather than a vampire,"** Koji shuddered at the thought of his precious boy becoming one of those monstrous creatures, **"That didn't happen obviously, but look."**

The teen gestured to his wrists, **"You don't see it now, do you?"**

Koji shook his head, wondering where his son was going with this.

Tsukune continued, **"Well, since I clearly had your blood flowing through my veins, arguably it was Moka's blood that 'awakened' my true self."**

"Moka" Koji was well and truly lost now.

 **"** **The vampiress who turned me. But listen, dad! That's not the point. The point is, I think the potency of your blood broke the seal when I transformed!"**

Koji began to bounce on the balls of his feet as he saw where his son was going with this, but he didn't dare hope…

 **"** **I think it just needed an extra injection of vampire blood to kick start it! So,"** Tsukune's eyes sparkled in excitement as he addressed his father, **"Seeing as I have both types of blood now flowing through my veins, I think that the combination of the two powerful bloodlines would be enough to break** ** _your_** **seal!"**

To Tsukune's shock and horror, his father's eyes filled with tears as he stared at his beautiful child. He reached out to him so that he could wrap him in a bear hug and choked into his silver hair, "You'd do that for me? What have I done to deserve you, my precious boy?"

 **"** **Of course I would do it for you dad,"** Tsukune's eyes were wet now too, **"And I'll tell you what. We'll do it right now."**

"Are you sure you want to go through with this son?" Koji was concerned that he would not be able to control himself if the seal broke too quickly, and he was still latched onto his son's throat.

 **"** **Of course, dad! Before I turned, I was practically a blood bag,"** Realising his slip up at the sight of his father's narrowed eyes, he spluttered on, **"Er, what I mean is that it'll be nothing I can't handle."**

Father and son were sitting opposite each other as they had done only a half hour earlier, except this time it was Koji in the swivel chair, and Tsukune sitting on his bed.

The boy smiled nervously before inclining his head, **"Well – uh – go ahead, I guess, dad."**

Koji let out a good natured chuckle, even though what he was about to remind his son of was rather embarrassing, "Well, m' boy. I hate to break it to you but, I don't exactly have fangs at the moment."

Tsukune's cheeks turned a shade of crimson that rivalled his eyes as he realised this overlooked detail. He then remembered that there are more places than the jugular a vampire can feed from.

He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit deeply into it, causing his father's eyes to widen considerably. He then held out his dripping hand to his father with an accommodating smile.

 **"** **If you don't drink it now, it'll heal,"** Tsukune coaxed gently. He felt as if the roles of parent and child had been reversed in some odd way.

Looking his son in the eyes for assurance one last time before they both delved past the point of no return, he placed his mouth around the wound that had already begun to knit itself together.

Tsukune winced as he felt his father draining the blood from his wrist in a more violent fashion than he was accustomed to. He may not have had fangs, but he certainly knew what he was doing. Still, it was far less pleasant than the little nips Moka loved to give him when she was hungry.

Much to both of their surprise, Koji finished his drink quicker than they had both expected. Tsukune held back a retch as he took in his father's blood smeared mouth; it just was so inherently _wrong_ for him.

After a few moments of absolute nothing, the pair looked at each other, disappointment evident in both pairs of eyes.

However, it was when Akane called from the kitchen that dinner was ready, and the two stood up to leave that it began to start.

The night sky turned a blood red, and an unnatural wind blustered through the leaves on the trees outside Tsukune's bedroom window. Then, all of a sudden, a flurry of bats tumbled through the open window and began swarming around the teen's father. Tsukune was thrown back by the sheer force of which the bats had pummelled unto his room and could only watch on in an awed terror. Without hesitation, they adhered to their original master and chirped excitedly, covering Koji with a full body, bat weaved suit of armour, through which no part of him could be seen.

Only as soon as the last bat had found its place, did Tsukune move…only to be thrown back once more as the bats left their now transformed master in another whirlwind. The teen shielded his face with his arms until he was sure that all of those severely irritating creatures had left his room once more.

When he gazed up at his father again, he was sure his jaw fell straight off of his skull.

The vampire standing in front of him was the most intimidating being he had ever beheld in his life. Thick, silver waves ran down the length of his back, the tips of pointed ears just visible through the rich locks. His alabaster skin was flawless and almost as white as the hair on his head. The man Tsukune could hardly recognise as his father now wore a black dress shirt and pants, knee high black boots and a long black cloak with the trademark high collar. This appearance coupled with the eyes that perfectly matched the hue of the sustenance this man required made for a terrifying and dangerous appearance. Well, that and the oppressive demonic aura that filled the room, its contrasting pitch black and scarlet flames licking at the walls, and at the boy huddled against the wall.

This creature was certainly at the top of the food chain on any planet.

Tsukune felt his breath catch in his throat as this fear-inducing vampire king turned to look at where he was still crouching on the floor, his feline eyes narrowed and his mouth turned down at the corners.

Dracula opened his mouth to speak, **"I'm batman."**

And with that ridiculous dad-joke, the vampire king burst into a fit of hearty laughter, restraining his aura at the same time and allowing his son to finally take a breath. The ethereal flames were pulled into the still imposing figure before the boy, and he could now see that his fathers 'watch' was indeed nowhere to be seen.

 **"** **We did it,"** Tsukune said quietly, causing his father's raucous laughter to die down. The vampire took his son's head under one arm and ruffled his white mop with his free hand, being careful not to scratch the boy with his slightly elongated, black nails.

 **"** ** _You_** **did it, my boy,"** He released the boy and clasped his shoulders, beaming with fatherly love. It ironically seemed to make him all the more terrifying, but Tsukune pushed his fear away as Koji continued to speak, **"I am so proud of you, son. Not just because you managed to make your dear old dad the happiest vampire in the world by restoring his true self to him, but because you displayed your courage and inner strength in its full glory tonight."**

He winked one predatory eye, **"But then again, we wouldn't expect less from the son of Dracula now would we."**

A call from down the hall abruptly ended this bonding moment, making both figures freeze to the floor at its sound, "What is taking you two so long? Didn't you hear me call for dinner?"

 **"** **Akane"**

 **"** **Mom"**

The two vampires declared the name in unison as if it were the most terrifying sound to grace the face of the earth. Even Vlad Dracula, the first vampire to ever walk the earth, was quaking in his new, calf-hugging boots.

It was such a comical sight, to see the king of vampires so seemingly terrified of a human woman, that Tsukune would have laughed, had he not been equally as fear-struck. How on earth were they going to explain this to his mother?

 **"** **Are you sure you can't, like, form a disguise or something with your powers?"** Tsukune whispered to his returned vampire father. Surely he would be able to make himself resemble his old human form at least, with his clearly formidable capabilities.

 **"** **Of course I can't!"** the older vampire hissed back, **"There is no form of vampire Youki that could accomplish** ** _that_** **.** **Believe me, I've tried."**

The man looked dejectedly at his son's carpeted floor. In his eagerness to be returned to his natural state, his greediness had clouded his judgement and had prevented him from considering the effect this choice would have on his better half.

 **"** **Akane…"** he said softly. Would she leave him?

The poor vampire didn't know what he would do if his beloved asked for a divorce. Actually, he did know. He had done it once before. He would go on a rampage and cause such unimaginable death and destruction that there would be absolutely no chance that she would ever even consider wanting him back afterwards.

He didn't want that to happen, of course not. But, it was in his nature and he had been down this road before. If he knew anything, he knew human beings and their fear of the supernatural. He had been a first-hand spectator to it for the centuries he had been sealed, as well as a first-hand instigator of it for the centuries prior to those, and he didn't dare arrogantly think that he could be the one exception to the universal rule.

The silver-maned man looked up at the feel of a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked into the warm, red eyes of his vampire son.

 _So his nature hasn't become corrupted by the arrogance and sense of superiority that all vampires are pitifully born with,_ the older vampire marked with a sad smile, _he is still the kind, warm-hearted boy I raised._

It frustrated him that the vampires as a race considered themselves to be above all other living beings. Of course he had believed that lie as well, (apparently spending hundreds of years with your true self sealed away could change a guy) but now he knew the truth. That sense of superiority and arrogance were the vampires' greatest downfall and Dracula knew that it would one day bring an end to many of their kind.

 **"** **I'll talk to her, dad,"** Tsukune smiled kindly at his dejected father. He could not even hazard a guess as to what was going on in his mind to make him so utterly heartbroken, so he would do the best he could to help ease some of that potential pain.

Koji's eyes widened, but before he could protest Tsukune continued, **"You will obviously get your chance to tell her** ** _everything,_** **but let me just get the ball rolling okay?"**

With a reluctant nod from his father, Tsukune strode across the room and opened his bedroom door. He looked back at his father and gave him a low bow, bringing a series of protesting splutters from the vampire on the other end of the room.

Tsukune looked up with a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes and winked at his impressive dad before gently closing the door behind him.

He took a deep breath, his bravado faltering and the worry in his eyes becoming apparent now. He was going to ask his father if his mother knew about vampires – and about the two Aono men, but Koji's reaction to his Akane's voice had been proof enough.

 _Well, Tsukune,_ he thought to himself, _guess you'll still get your chance for the 'big reveal' after all._

Tsukune stood in the archway that separated the hallway from the kitchen, where his mother was sitting at the table and letting out a few feminine huffs of impatience as she glared at the dinner plate in front of her. Tsukune cleared his throat to get her attention and as she looked up at him, her face shone like the sun.

"Oh, Tsukki! I can't believe my boy is finally having dinner with his parents again!" She leapt from the table and threw her arms around Tsukune's neck, her candy-scented perfume bringing back many wonderful memories. In all the years of his childhood, Akane had shown an almost teenager-like preference when it came to material things. She had turned her nose up at the 'old-lady' cardigans and floral eau de toilette, choosing instead the chic black jackets and distinctly sweet fragrances the youth of the time were so fond of.

Now though, she was the epitome of comfort, black silk pyjamas peeking out from under a fluffy, blue dressing gown as her halo of chestnut hair wafted in the cool, winter breeze that came in from the open, kitchen window.

Tsukune cleared his throat again, uncomfortably, **"Uh, mom? There's something really important I need to tell you."**

Hearing the uncharacteristic seriousness in her son's voice, Akane pulled away and looked at him in the eyes earnestly. Upon noticing their hue, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Tsukune was confused at this reaction, until she voiced her concerns, "Tsukune, why would you wear such strange contact lenses?"

The vampire teen mentally face-palmed at his carelessness. But still, this may yet work in his favour.

 **"** **That's just it, mom,"** he took a deep breath to steady his nerves, **"These aren't contact lenses. I was wearing contacts before."**

Akane looked as if she was struggling to understand.

 _Be a man, Tsukune,_ he scolded himself in his head, _or better yet, be a_ _ **vampire.**_ _Dad is counting on you!_

 **"** **Mom, I'm gonna show you something now, and I want you not to be scared. Please, just…"** Tsukune trailed off. If he didn't do it now, he never would.

 _Here goes,_ he thought.

The boy opened his mouth wide, displaying his elongated canines as they glinted magnificently in the glow of the kitchen's ceiling-light. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see any semblance of fear of his mother's face, fear of _her own son._

He heard another sharp intake of breath, and then a shaky release of that breath a few moments later as Akane took in her son's new vampiric appearance.

"So you're a…", the woman began, "…vampire, Tsukki?" she squeaked out the rest of her question.

He nodded wordlessly, shutting his mouth and keeping his eyes closed.

A few, tense moments passed.

Then, to his utter astonishment, a gesture that was so unexpected Tsukune opened his eyes wide in surprise, his mother laid a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Tsukune," her smile was small and gentle, but her eyes betrayed her unexpected excitement, "no matter what happens, you will always be my little boy; and your father and I will always, _always,_ love and accept you for who you are. Even if you do happen to be a supernatural creature," she said this last part under her breath, but Tsukune heard it of course. He laughed quietly, his eyes brimming with tears, while his mother drew her changed son into a motherly embrace.

"Speaking of," Akane muttered into her son's silver tresses, "where _is_ that useless husband of mine?"

 **"** **About that…"** Tsukune pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, **"Mom, you may wanna sit down for this…"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Back in Tsukune's room, Koji was wallowing in a tar pit of misery that he couldn't seem to get out of. In the time Tsukune had been talking to his mother about the vampiric nature of her husband and son, the pointy-eared man had convinced himself of the worst scenario.

Akane was going to throw them both out; he would go on a rampage; Tsukune would probably join in; and then all hope for humanity would be lost forever…

Or something along those lines anyway.

The pointy-eared ancient (who didn't look a day over twenty-eight) could easily have listened in on the conversation the two most important people in his life were having, but was too engrossed in the horrifying situation that played out in his mind to pay attention. It was only when he heard his wife's light steps rushing up the stairs that he snapped out of his dismal imagining of the future and was brought back to the present. He could hear Tsukune following along behind her, at a slower pace.

He dared not face the door when it was spiritedly flung open by an Akane who was breathless with anticipation. He could not have known that the emotion dominant inside her at the moment was excitement, rather than fear or loathing.

Seeing the unrecognisable figure sitting at his son's desk with his head in his hands, just as his son had done so earlier that evening, Akane's heartbeat quickened in her chest.

"Koji," she breathed, and the man sighed and got out of the desk chair, standing to face her.

As she gazed upon the breath-taking features of her husband, she felt her knees go weak. Before her was a being that was so dangerously beautiful, that exuded power and strength, that gave off such a predatory air and yet…she could still see the man she had married: in the slightly bandy-legged gait of an amateur soccer player the calf-length cloak so accentuated; in the way he pulled at his ear when he was nervous, as he did now; and in the love for her she could see in his scarlet eyes, that seemed to make them that much more intense.

Unable to take it anymore, the woman rushed towards her husband who caught her in his arms instinctively, as he had done so every evening for the past sixteen years. She giggled melodiously when she took in the look of utter astonishment her husband wore and cupped an alabaster cheek in her soft palm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

 **"** **Well, I – uh,"** Koji was cut off by another girlish giggle coming from the little woman his arms curled around.

"Never mind, my love," her eyes were bright with tenderness for the adorable vampire in front of her, who suddenly didn't seem so intimidating to her anymore, "What is important is that I will always love you, regardless of what way, shape or form you may take. ' _Til death do us part_ , right?"

Akane laughed again at the irony their wedding vows had taken on in light of new information, and Koji joined in. Tsukune snorted quietly at the door, enjoying seeing this side to his parents.

Akane looked up at her vampire husband innocently and batted her long eyelashes at him, "Will you do something for me, Koji?"

 **"** **Anything, beloved,"** he smiled down at her.

"Will you drink my blood?"

Koji jumped away from his wife as if he had been burned, while Tsukune spluttered in the doorway.

 _She WHAT?!_

"Oh, come one, Koji," she pleaded, "I think it would be so beautifully intimate, wouldn't you do this for your wife?"

 _Well, she kind of hit the nail on the head there,_ both vampires thought at once.

Drinking from a loved one _was_ an extremely intimate affair and if it was one's life mate, well, that could lead to – ahem, _other_ things…

At this thought, Koji's cheeks flushed pink and Akane grinned triumphantly.

"See? I knew I was right!" she flung herself into her husband's arms again, who caught her gracefully, "Come one, Koji dearest. For your _beloved_?"

She pressed her chest against her husband's and let her lips part slightly as she ran a hand temptingly through his long, silver hair. The renowned Dracula blushed furiously and turned a shade that matched his irises.

Akane giggled again, but didn't pull away. She knew how to get what she wanted.

 **"** **Well, I- I suppose we could…"** Koji trailed off and swallowed hard. He knew he wouldn't lose control, his love for his wife was too powerful for that, but still…who knew his sweet Akane could have such a seductive streak in her.

Tsukune was frozen to the wooden floor outside his room as he looked on with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Without another word, Koji gently brushed his wife's silky hair away from her neck, she trembled slightly at his touch, but not with fear. She inclined her head, accommodating her vampire husband as much as she could think of.

 **"** **Are you sure?"** he asked her once again. She nodded breathlessly under his vermillion gaze before he lowered his head slowly to her throat.

He kissed the base of her neck, sucking gently to get the blood to flow to the surface and she moaned softly. He kissed along the length of her neck a few times, slowly, savouring her taste before reaching the spot he had marked out for himself again.

As gently as he could, he slipped his fangs into her neck and let her pure blood flow over his tongue. Akane moaned again, louder, but it was not a sound of pain. Rather, she moaned with pleasure.

Koji could not believe how delicious his wife was, he could physically taste the unending love she had for him and their son, the longing she felt every day when she was alone in their home, and something else…Koji bit deeper, to get a better idea of what else he had briefly tasted, and Akane's grip tightened around his shoulders.

When Koji realised what it was that he had tasted, he gently released Akane's throat and let his canines slip out of her. Before either of them had the chance to take a breath, Koji crushed his mouth against his wife's and they kissed each other hungrily.

Koji had tasted passion in his beloved. Raw, unadulterated desire for him.

 _And that's my cue…_ Tsukune thought as he shut the door to give his parents some privacy.

 _Actually, my cue became apparent long ago, but it was like watching something so weird that you couldn't look away._

The teen shuddered as he could still hear the sounds coming from behind his closed door loud and clear, and decided that it was high time he took a brisk walk.

The night air cool and welcome on his flustered skin, Tsukune ambled down the street he had grown up on. It always looked the same, but now so much was _different._

His dad, Koji Aono…Vlad Dracula. Who would have thought it?

 _It does explain a lot though,_ he pondered to himself, _why I adapted so easily to this new state of being. It turns out_ this _was actually my true self!_

Tsukune's thoughts took another track, considering his and his family's future now that Dracula, the true king of all vampires, had 'returned'. Although he wasn't one to desire power, the boy had to acknowledge the fact that it would be so wonderfully exciting to see the monster world's reaction to the return of the 'king'. He was sure his father would want to be reintroduced to the world that was his birth right.

And so, Tsukune made the decision then and there, _he was going to bring his father back to Youkai Academy with him._

"How _exciting_!" Akane squealed like a schoolgirl as she saw the bus for Youkai Academy rounding the corner to where all three members of the Aono, or rather the Dracula, family waited, "I can't believe I'm going to visit the _monster_ world!"

Tsukune huffed with irritation, he hadn't banked on his human mother coming along on the father-son road trip, but Koji had insisted.

The boy was merely worried for his mother's safety, but Koji reminded him with a wink and a dazzling grin just _who_ her husband was.

Tsukune couldn't argue with that logic.

The bus driver, with his eyes that eerily resembled those of the Director's, gave Tsukune a knowing grin as the trio climbed into the yellow vehicle.

Tsukune's parents chattered happily as they snuggled into each other at the back of the bus for the journey, while their son was left to stare out of the window and contemplate just whether his invitation was a well thought out move at all.

Both of the Aono men wore dark contact lenses, for lack of a more effective human disguise, and all three of the Aono's wore entirely black outfits, an enthusiastic Akane's suggestion, of course.

Tsukune wore a high collared, long sleeved dress shirt, with black jeans and black sneakers, an outfit that bore a faint resemblance to his school uniform. Akane wore a black, figure fitting jumpsuit, something Tsukune suspected was not a typical item in a mother's wardrobe, over which she wore one of those fashionable, black trench coats she was so fond of. These garments, coupled with the high-heeled black boots Mrs Aono wore, gave off the impression of a runway model, rather than your average stay-at-home mom. It was Koji that really turned heads though. His strikingly handsome features and silver-hair were set off by a tailored, calf-length coat (that seemed to be the 'his' version of Akane's own jacket) under which Koji donned a low collared black silk dress shirt, fitted black trousers and his knee-high boots from the night before. For a look more fitting with the times he had regretfully decided against the stereotypical 'Dracula' cloak, even though he considered it to be more than appropriate considering he _was_ Vlad Dracula.

When the bus emerged on the other side of the tunnel that led to Youkai Academy, it slowed to a stop and the door opened with a hiss.

Koji was the last to exit and, before he left, the bus driver addressed the older vampire, "Welcome back, your majesty."

And, with one last enigmatic grin, he closed the bus door and sped away. Koji was left pointing after him with an elegant finger, and his mouth opened wide in his bafflement.

"You're going to catch flies that way, darling," Akane giggled and pushed his chin up to close her husband's mouth, "Now, Tsukki, let's go and see your _monster_ school!"

On the word 'monster', Tsukune's mother wiggled her fingers as if to accentuate the scariness of the whole idea, a scariness that she was clearly not affected by in the slightest.

The school building was bustling with activity as students rushed around to their afternoon lessons, lunch had just finished and it was time to return to the daily grind.

Tsukune, with his parents trailing behind him, looked around anxiously for Moka as the trio walked along the corridors causing students to stop in their tracks and gape at them as they did so.

The intercom along the corridors crackled to life as the Aono's walked past:

 _'_ _Would Tsukune Aono and his guests please report to the Director's office at their earliest convenience.'_

Tsukune groaned loudly and dragged a hand down his face. He had forgotten about the Director…somehow. Well, he had made it clear that he had wanted to meet Tsukune's parents, so why not now?

Koji, with one arm around his wife's waist, tapped Tsukune on the shoulder with his free hand, **"Who is this Director guy, son?"**

The female students who had been watching this magnificent creature with love struck expressions collectively fainted at the mention of a 'son'. It was clearly over for them or their chances with him.

 **"** **He's the headmaster,"** Tsukune sighed, **"He is actually very keen to meet you guys."**

 **"** **Oh?"** Dracula looked at his wife, who shrugged her shoulders.

 **"** **Before we do that though, I…"**

"Tsukune!" a familiar voice reached Tsukune's sharp ears and he immediately turned to find its pink-haired owner.

Moka was hurrying down the hallway towards him, her emerald eyes bright with joy. She began apologising before she even reached him, "Tsukune! I am so sorry for my behaviour a couple of days ago! I was just so – never mind, the fact is I should have never treated you like that, or asked you to keep such a secret! Could you ever forgive…" Moka's excited yaps dwindled to a squeak as she noticed the intimidating couple behind her boyfriend, "…me."

All three of the people around Tsukune looked at him questioningly and his cheeks flushed briefly.

 **"** **Okay, uh – guys,"** he addressed his parents, **"This is Moka Akashiya, the one who 'awakened me."**

Moka's cheeks turned so red they were almost maroon at Tsukune's words. She heard the voice of her Inner Self pipe up from the rosary, _just who does he think he is?! That is so unbelievably personal! When I get out I'm gonna kick the little weakling's…_

 **"** **Moka, these are my parents,"** Tsukune finished.

If both Moka's were present, both of their jaws would have been touching the floor, "Y-Your, _parents_?"

Moka took in the distinctive silver tresses of the imposing man behind Tsukune, the sheer power he seemed to exude although she couldn't feel his aura, and his poorly disguised brilliant red irises. She also saw though, funnily enough, the resemblance between the two men standing in front of her, especially with Tsukune in his full, vampiric glory.

"I-is he…" Moka couldn't finish her question.

To her surprise, it was Tsukune's father who answered her question, **"You betcha."**

His disdainful expression had fallen away and he gave her a boyish wink.

He extended his free hand, **"Koji Aono, at your service little one. And this is my better half, Akane Aono."**

The stunningly beautiful woman at Mr Aono's side extended her own, delicate hand and Moka shook them one after the other, both of Tsukune's parents beamed at her.

"You must be a very special girl to have 'awoken' my little boy," Mrs Aono winked at Moka, whose blush returned to her face. 

**"** **Speaking of which, did my son say your last name was Akashiya?"** Moka nodded shyly as Tsukune's father addressed her.

 **"** **You wouldn't happen to be Issa's daughter by any chance?"** Moka nodded wordlessly again, **"Well I'll be. How is the little tyke doing?"**

Moka squeaked in surprise, while Tsukune rubbed his temples. Moka's father was one of the oldest vampires still around, he was a dark lord for goodness' sake. And here was _Tsukune's_ father referring to him as a 'little tyke'.

Tsukune saved her from having to answer, **"Look Moka, I promise I'll explain everything in detail later, but for now I'll just give you the basics."**

Moka could only stare at her boyfriend wide-eyed.

Tsukune continued undeterred, **"As you can see, my father is a vampire,"** the poor, confused girl nodded, **"Which means that your blood 'woke up' his blood in my system, and thus made my true form available to me."**

"Your true form?" Moka repeated in a hoarse voice.

Tsukune nodded, **"My father is also a very old vampire. And our bloodline is superior to that of all other vampires today."**

Moka's mouth went dry. How could he be so calm, telling her all this?

Tsukune sighed at her expression, **"You see, my father is actually…"**

Koji interrupted him and leaned down so he could say in a low voice, **"Dracula's the name, little one."**

 _Tsukune's father is_ DRACULA?

The edges of Moka's vision began to grow fuzzy as she stared at her boyfriend incredulously. She felt the blackness of a faint come upon her, and the last coherent thought she had before she fell to the ground was: _That means that Tsukune and his father are…the most powerful monsters to ever walk the earth…_


End file.
